Penny For Your Thoughts
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: What I think was going through the minds of Penny and Billy during the course of the musical. Will be a three-shot, maybe slightly AU, depends on how the story goes and what the readers want. I know for sure there will be one-sided Billy/Penny, but if you want, I could make it reciprocated. Anyways, might contain spoilers, or it'll go off, I don't know yet. So, yeah.


Penny For Your Thoughts

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. Author's Note: So, I was watching the musical again when I thought of something. That turned into this. I hope that you enjoy. Also, it sorta goes AU on you. Just a warning.  
**_

Act 1(ish)

"_Will you lend a Caring Hand to shelter those who need it?_" Penny started singing. She needed signatures to get a building to help the homeless people that were found in this town. She wished that she could do more, but with all the power she had, she could only help people that needed it. It seemed like nobody was paying attention to her, and why should they? She's just a plain girl, trying to help.

"_Only have to sign your name, don't even have to read it._" Well, on the outside she's plain. Penny knew that she could help more as an unknown helper, that's why she never revealed herself. Penny had super powers. Not like super strength, or anything flashy like that, but she had the ability to protect and see what others couldn't. She could create a protective barrier around a person. She currently had one around her now, because she knew that there were evil people around, like that awful Dr. Horrible. If Penny could she would protect everybody, but unfortunately, using her power takes some energy out of her. She could also look inside of somebody's character and see exactly the person that they want to be, however she only uses it on people she really knows.

"_Would you help? No. How 'bout you?" _Penny just wanted to help the world.

* * *

Billy just wanted to rule the world. That's all it was good for. The mess that society was in would be solved in an instant once they were under his control. Billy was the super villain known as Dr. Horrible. He had his own blog. It got like 3000 people every week. Not that he was one to brag. Currently, he was in the middle of a heist that could be his key into the Evil League of Evil and Bad Horse's good graces. All he had to do was steal the Wonderflonium. He set up his van-control and was getting ready to activate it.

"_Will you lend a Caring Hand?_"

"Ahh!"

"Oh!"

"AH ah hah what?" It was her. Of course it was. His perfect laundry girl fantasy was standing right in front of here, and he never thought he would think this but he didn't want to see her right now.

"Hey, I know you."

"Hello. You know me? Cool. I mean, yeah, you do. Do you?" She needed to go.

"From the laundromat." She was talking.

"Wednesdays and Saturdays, except twice last month you skipped the weekend. Or, if that was you. It could have been somebody else. I mean, I've seen you. Billy is my name." Great. Just keep her here longer.

"I'm Penny." Well, at least now he knows her name.

"What are you doing?" Penny was looking at his phone. He had to come up with something. Hurry!

"Texting. It's very important or I would stop." Billy wanted Penny, but he wanted to get into the League more. She had to go now! "What are you doing?" Yeah, that'll help.

"Actually I'm out here volunteering for the Caring Hands Homeless Shelter. Can you spare a minute?" Say no. Say no. Say no!

"Ummmm. Okay, go!" You're not listening to me! She needs to be gone! She stared talking about a homeless shelter and signatures.

"Signatures?"

"Yeah." She seemed annoyed. Maybe now she'll leave.

"I'm sorry, go on." What are you doing? Billy didn't need this right now. He didn't want this right now. Any other time would be fine.

"...florists. You're not really interested in the homeless, are you?" Penny said.

"Oh, no. I am, but they're a symptom. You're treating a symptom and the disease rages on; consumes the human race." What are you saying? "The fish rots from the head, they say, so my thinking is, 'Why not cut off the head?'" Just shut up.

"Of the human race?"

"It's not a perfect metaphor." Billy really needed to get on with this heist. The League was waiting. "But I'm talking about an overhaul of the system. Putting the power in different hands."

"I'm all for that." Hmm. Maybe he could, no what was he thinking? He couldn't involve her. She didn't have his imperviousness to attacks. Well, not really imperviousness, but a resistance to damage was more like it. She was just a normal person. Those with powers either become heroes or villains. His defense power against Captain Hammer's offense.

"This petition is about the building." Penny said, snapping him out.

"I'd love to sign." Billy didn't know what he was thinking, but it's not like the Wonderflonium was going to be protected by Captain Hammer. He could spend a few seconds without the controls.

"Sorry I come on strong." Billy wanted to apologize for more, but didn't want to give himself away.

"But you signed." Penny seemed awfully cheerful.

"Wouldn't want to turn my back on a fellow laundry person." Billy didn't know why he was still talking. At least the transport hadn't started yet.

"Well, if we can't stick together I don't." Billy noticed that the heist was starting. He knew that he had to do it. "I'll probably see you there." Billy was ready for the heist.

"No, I will. I'll." She was gone. Billy had to get into action.

* * *

Penny had gone into action and come out with a signature. She couldn't help but notice that the guy she was talking to her zoned out a lot. She decided during the conversation to look in on what he was like. He was conflicted. He wanted her to stay and leave at the same time. He was both evil and good, and she couldn't tell which side had more power. She would keep an eye on him. Just in case. He kept seeing a horse, probably Bad Horse, but he also saw her. Was it just because she was there talking to him? Penny kept walking, trying to find more signatures. After a while she saw a van heading straight for her. She tried to move so as not to reveal her powers, but her legs just froze into place. Okay, if anybody asks, the van missed me. However, before the van could hit her protective shield, she was thrown into the garbage by a powerful force. She was lucky that she had her powers, otherwise that would have really hurt. And her clothes can also stay clean. That's a plus. She saw two figures standing near the van. They looked like Captain Hammer and Dr. Horrible. If only she had the ability to hurt people with her mind, then the doctor would be in trouble. Although, that voice sounded familiar. Penny tried to get up. Unfortunately, the garbage bags weren't really the best support, so she stumbled around. She saw her hero, Captain Hammer.

"_Thank you, Hammer-man. I don't think I can explain how important it was that you stopped the van. I would be splattered. I'd be crushed into debris. Thank you sir for saving me._" Penny knew that she could trust him. After all, he was a hero, and how could a hero be a jerk?

"_Don't worry about it. A man__'s gotta do what a man's gotta_ do." Penny looked inside of her savior to see what he really wanted.

"_You came from above. I wonder what you're Captain of._" She saw herself naked. Oh god, he was fantasizing about her. Of course, he was like all other men, just obsessed with sex. She wasn't even that big. It seems like you have to be an E-cup just to satisfy them.

"_Stop looking at her like that._" She heard that Doctor say that. Did he have her ability too? Or was he just jealous. Did Dr. Horrible have a crush on her? And why did he seem so familiar? It was like she just finished talking to him recently. No, it couldn't be. Billy? It was impossible, Billy was nicer than he was evil, but then again, he did see a horse. Oh my god. I just had a super villain sign a petition for our homeless shelter. What do I do? I mean, he signed it. And he had a crush on her, that could be bad. At least Captain Hammer was cute, but the sexual fantasy was something that she was going to have to try and work out of him. Maybe, if she sees him again.

"_It seems destiny ends with me saving you._" Oh no, he's looking interested. Um, reciprocate! It's your best bet. I hope that Billy isn't too hurt. Wait, why do I care? He's a villain. I shouldn't be worrying about his feelings. Yet I am. Penny, get yourself together, you need to just ignore him. Focus on Captain Hammer.

"_So please give me a sec to catch my breath._" There, hopefully he'll be distracted enough. Penny didn't know what to do.

* * *

Billy didn't know what to do. His heist had happened, but now Captain Hammer was looking right through Penny's clothes. Hopefully he doesn't have x-ray vision to go with his super strength. Billy wanted to be the one holding Penny, not his arch-nemesis, he couldn't believe that this has happened.

"_Balls._" Billy walked away. He was disgusted with Captain Hammer.

_**So, I think that this little thing expanded into a three-shot exploring the thoughts of our two little laundry pals. I don't know why I decided to do this, but I think I can do this. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought, and if I should stick to the story of the musical, or change it up. I'm fine either way, but I want to do what you guys think I should do. And if you are reading my other Dr. Horrible fic, Shattered. Know that I'm working on it, but I'm suffering from a major case of writer's block, and I have to do a research paper for school, so that'll take up some time, and every other week I have to type up a paper for my history teacher, and this week is a paper week. So, yeah. That's what**_**_'s going on here. I'll see you next time for Act 2.  
_**


End file.
